Diamond Prince
by HeliX Sol
Summary: A song, that's what drove James Galaxy to find Steven Universe and the Gems, so that he can help protect the humans he forgave for betraying him 1,000 years ago. Read as James and Steven fight to stop Yellow Diamond and the Cluster in order to save the Earth along with Beach City. James X Lapis Lazuli and Steven X Connie.


**GunHeliXmon: Okay, I'ma gonna go out on a limb here, and guess that some of you who'll read this story most likely don't know who I am, maybe because I am still somewhat new or maybe you just don't care, but this is my first Steven Universe fanfic, so, please don't hate, I may be immune to any of your flames because I am fire incarnate, but the force of the flames being launched will still sting, even if I am not burned. So please R &R, but do not flame me.**

 **Z: If you do, I will send my girlfriend Applejack to kick you in the nuts!**

 **Tobi: Disclaimer, GunHeliXmon does not own Steven Universe in any, way, shape, or form, he only owns James and his family, along with Eagle, and James's special abilities along with this story. If he did, he'd be awesome to the max!**

Chapter 1: James

"If you're evil and you're on the rise," A song, of all the things James Galaxy heard from the outside world, that song stood out the most, "you can count on the four of us takin' you down. 'Cause were good and evil never beats us, we'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas." A song that inspired James to help humans again, even after they sealed him in this temple for 1,000 years. "We, are the Crystal Gems, we'll always save the day. And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world, believe in, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!"

"Maybe these 'Crystal Gems' and I can be friends, hn." James was a pale boy, so pale that his skin was as white as snow, yet he never got a sunburn. For he wasn't a normal boy, his mother was a mystical being from another planet. Her name was White Diamond, and she had a sparkling white diamond protruding from her forehead. Or she did, until he gave up her physical form to give birth to him, so the gem was his now, and protrudes from his forehead, when he's not inside it trying to reform his body.

James also inherited his mother's magic powers. He can shape-shift, summon a beautiful white sword of any kind, be it great-sword, long-sword, or katana, and pull it from his gem. He could also manipulate the wind, and had a special connection to a giant white eagle, who he simply called Eagle, along with various nicknames and titles.

James had spiky brown hair, the brown he got from his father, and its spikiness he got from his mother. He had blue eyes, a lean yet muscular body, and the most melodious voice you'd ever heard, aside from his mother's.

If you are wondering how and why James is in his predicament, it was because of something that happened a few years before the day he was born. His mother fought in a war between her home-world and a rebellion of other members of her kind who saw that what they were doing to Earth was harmful and wrong. The leader of the rebels was James's aunt, Pink Diamond, who renounced her title as a member of the Diamond authority, the Home-world's leaders, and changed her name to "Rose Quartz." White Diamond was defeated by "Rose's" rebellion, being forced to retreat within her gem to regenerate. After regeneration, White realized the error of her ways and decided to live among the humans.

It was during the time she lived with the family of a farmer, named Hamish Smith, who saw how sorry she was for her actions, took her in, and adopted her, that she had met James's father, a musician named John Galax, but changed his last name to Galaxy because the beautiful diamond that he fell in love with came from a different galaxy than his own. After two months they married, and White's adoptive family could not be prouder.

Three years later, the new Mrs. Galaxy became pregnant with our little hero, the Diamond Prince, James. When James was born, it was a happy, and sad day for his father and grandparents. Because White Diamond-Smith-Galaxy died in giving up her physical form to become a part of her darling son.

By the time he was five, James had learned how to use his gem powers by accident, a sad, tragic accident. He was playing in the forest with his, at the time, new friend Eagle, when Eagle suddenly froze! He was looking off towards James's house, his eyes filled with fear and anger.

"What's wrong Eagle?" The small child asked with uncertainty. "Do you see something?"

"Shriek! (Your family is in danger!)"

"Take me!" He ordered the great white bird. Eagle nodded and crouched down so James could climb onto his back, and flew off towards his house.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" A man from town was holding John up against a tree by his throat, while a couple of his thugs were setting some brush they had set up at the base of the house on fire. "This is what you and your family get! Because you betrayed us all for that ALIEN! Her race, aside from those who defended us, slaughtered our people! And what's worse is SHE help LEAD the slaughter!"

"White felt remorse for her and her race's actions! She helped with Hamish's farm! She gave food to the hungry, and donated money to the poor! Agh!" John defended.

"It must be a trick! A ruse! A lie! A farce! A shtick! And for that you get to watch you wife's 'BELOVED' family burn to death in the home you built for them!" He cackled maniacally, while his goons chuckled and snickered.

"NO!" John pleaded.

"Daddy!" Jame called to his father from Eagle's back, distressed at seeing him pinned to a tree while their house was aflame.

"James no!"

"Silence traitor! Daddy huh? So that brat's your and your wife's child? I'll kill him next! But first!" *Shink!* *Splat!* In one slash from the sword he unsheathed from his back, John's head was on the ground, the look of horror plastered on his face.

"Daddy!" James sobbed. He began to bawl his eyes out, but then suddenly stopped. He started to shudder, not in fear, but in rage.

"What's the matter BRAT!? Afraid?" The man slowly walked towards James, bloody sword held out to the side as his men simply ran back to town, believing their boss could kill a child on his own.

"Shriek! (Stay away from James!)"

"Eagle! I've got this chump! Stay out of this!"

"Oh you're gonna regret that!" The man shouted, rushing toward James, sword held high to slash down on him. **(Big mistake.)**

As soon as he reached James, a bright white light flashed, blinding him. *Squelch!* When he could see again, he looked down. Before him, James stood firm, blood on his face, but not hiss own. He looked down even further, to find that in the child's hand was a glistening white sword, fearsome since it was stained in blood, stabbed into his chest! His face held shock, while the boy before him showed nothing, except an angry scowl at the man who killed his father, and a glee-filled smirk at getting his revenge all at the same time.

"P-please, sp-spare me! S-show m-mercy!"

"Why should I!? Did YOU show my father MERCY!? No? Didn't think so!" And with that he twisted the sword, finishing the man, no, the MONSTER who killed his family with a sickening crunch.

After that, James aged almost instantly, turning 15 in 5 seconds whilst engulfed in white light. "Eagle! Let's get out of here! First we'll bury my father, then we'll leave this monster to rot."

So they buried John, and James wrote with his sword a heartfelt epitaph upon the boulder they used as a grave marker, dismissing the sword afterward, making it disappear, letting the monster's blood fall to the ground, "Here lies John Galaxy, husband, father, enemy of none, friend to all, and a darn good musician."

"Rest in peace, Father." A lone tear fell down his cheek. Later he set off with Eagle to train, in order to protect the innocent, until the innocent sealed him away.

 **GunHeliXmon: *Sob* It's so sad that John had to die, but he needed to in order for James to summon his weapon for the first time. Also, I know you might notice and call out the many similarities between James and Steven, but I wanted to give them reasons to bond over.**

 **Tobi: Waaaaaaaah! Poor James, he had to literally grow up quickly to take care of himself! And those stupid humans decide to seal him away after he tried to protect all of them, the dumb jerks! They don't get any of Tobi's cookies, 'cause Tobi is a good boy!**

 **Z: Anyways, R &R, we at Team HeliX would really appreciate it, ask us questions, gives us suggestions, ask any of the characters questions, as long as you don't flame us, do whatever you want.**

 **All: Goodbye!**


End file.
